The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts:
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to dolls and more particularly to a doll having the head member rotatable in response to pivoting of a leg member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dolls having pivotable and articulated members, commonly known as "fashion dolls" have become increasingly popular among children since the dolls can be posed in many ways to simulate real-life positions. Accessories for use with such dolls have likewise become very popular to create play settings where real-life action can be duplicated with respect to a given type environment, such accessories including doll houses, escalators, automobiles, horses and the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved doll having a portion thereof movable in response to relative movement between the legs thereof.